Elements of Harmnity
by ruben.sandoval.315
Summary: Princess Celestia has not gotten a report from the fort in the Badlands for a few days so she sends a group of royal guards led By Flash Sentry to investigate and find out what has happened and something has come out of the darkness.


_My Little Pony: Harmnity _

_Chapter 1_

The kingdom of Equestria a wonderful land filled with kindness, love and friendship. The land was protected by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Also the Crystal Empire which was given to rule under by Princess Cadence and Price Shining Armor. And with the newest princess Twilight Sparkle who is also one of the chosen to weld one of the Elements of Harmony, the Element of Magic. With the help of her friends the other welders of the Elements they have saved Equestria from many dangers like Discord and Queen Chrysalis. With all evil dealt with the land was finally given a time of peace but evil is always lurking in the shadows of your hearts a side you never knew you could have.

"Your highness" one of the royal guards was saying as he entered the princess's throne room

"Yes what is it?" asked Princess Celestia

"We haven't received our monthly report from the Badlands in the south."

"Well then we must send them a letter telling them to report." she replied

"We have your highness their report was due two days ago so that's when we sent one and yesterday also but still nothing"

"Hmm... this is strange send some of the guards to search for the problem why they haven't sent anything" ordered the princess

"Yes right away" the guard galloped out the door.

"This is strange" the princess said heading into her quarters

Meanwhile back down in Ponyville Princess Twilight Sparkle is at the library keeping her studies up in magic.

"Twilight, Twilight!?" Pinkie Pie said as she walked into the room.

Twilight falling back and hits the floor. "Oww Pinkie you interrupted my concentration!"

"Ohh I'm sorry I just came by to see what you were doing" (smiling) "So what's that book you were holding "

"It's a book about lands outside of Equestria and their culture" as she flipped through the book she was back on the page she was on. "Look it has some spells in here from those lands but it's hard to understand."

"Ohhh let me see, let me see" grabs the book. "Yep I have no idea what it says"

"Well that's why I am studying it; it could give us a lot of information about places beyond Equestria." She continued with her studying

Spike enters through the main door of the library "Twilight I'm back. Wow! There's a lot of books here did Princess Celestia start giving you more lessons and homework?"

"No Spike I'm doing this of my own accord since I'm a princess, now that Celestia doesn't give me anymore work I will just find my own things to do and study. So that's why I'm looking into other lands and what they could be like." Twilight said.

"Whoa I didn't know there were other lands besides ours that is so cool." Spike said all excited. "But the words in these books aren't like it is here." said with a shrugged face

"Yeah I know" she shirked with excitement. "That's what makes it so much better I'll learn how to translate this and learn something new altogether it's going to be so much fun"

"Oooohhhh I love having fun you know what else it fun going down to Sugercube Corner and having a cupcake eating contest, or maybe flying and jumping into a pool oh no, no wait having a big party for all my friends or…." Pinkie continues as she ran out the door to prepare.

Twilight returns to her studies and gets interrupted by Rarity and Fluttershy. "Hello darling what are you doing staying inside when it's so lovely outside?" said Rarity.

"Hello Twilight" said Fluttershy

"Hello girls what bring you two over?" asked Twilight

"Oh nothing I just came by to see what you were going to be wearing at the Gala now that you must attend every year." said Rarity

"Oh I haven't thought about it, maybe I could just wear the same one from the other Gala yeah that sounds good." Twilight said smiling

"Oh no, no, no you must have a brand new outfit you are a princess after all you must look magnificent!" said Rarity "I shall make you a new dress that will be much more beautiful than the last"

"Well if you insist thank you Rarity" Twilight said with a smile "So is there anything that you needed Fluttershy?"

"Oh no I was just stopping by on my way to the market to buy a snack for Angel, poor little bunny is sick today." Fluttershy said "so I'm going to make him his favorite soup"

"Yes the poor dear I hope he gets well soon" said Rarity

"Yeah I hope he does too so where's Applejack and Rainbow Dash?" asked Twilight

"Well Rainbow Dash is helping out Applejack at Sweet Apple Acers with some of her chores." said Fluttershy.

"I think Applejack will greatly appreciate it if were to go and assist her" suggested Rarity.

"That's a great idea I don't need some time off from this studying." Twilight smiled. "Let's go"

(Meanwhile in the badlands the princess sent a few of her guards to investigate why no reports were being sent from there)

"Wow I've never been at this edge of Equestria the Badlands look so hollow" said a unicorn guard

"I'm not surprised they mostly send those who have been in the royal army for a long time and who have tons of skills out here. The boarders are to be protected from any invasion" said Flash.

"Yeah but who would want to be posted out her so far from home and so isolated." Lance commented

"Yeah I just want to get outta here lets hurry up and get to the post" said the royal guard.

"Don't complain so much were part of the royal guard this is what we do and anyways were all most there should be just around this corner" Flash explained "see there it is"

(Lead by Flash Sentry the group heads to the gate of the post)

"Recon group sent from Canterlot reporting open the gate!" yelled out Flash

"No response. HELLO OPEN UP!" yelled even louder "guess we just have to open the gate forcefully, come on" they all kicked in the gate "Lance you take lead ok I'll fly overhead"

"You got it you two follow me!" Lance commanded

"Alright you two stay up here at the gate the rest of you follow me" Flash said

"Yes sir!" yelled the guards

"Team that doesn't find the guards first buys lunch for the week alright hahaha" said Lance

(They spread out without realizing the marks on the other side of the gate door)

"Wow Applejack this year's harvest is a lot bigger than the last" said Twilight

"Your mighty right Twi going to be a heck of a load of work thank ya'll for leading a hoof" said Applejack

"It's no trouble at all we wouldn't want to attend the Gala without you" Rarity said.

"Yeah it wouldn't be a party without all of us" said Pinkie

"Well we should get started the Gala is less than a week away with all your help we should make it on time" said Applejack.

"That is true and I am almost finished with your dresses and were going to look fabulous" said Rarity "And Twilight's shall be the bell of the ball" said with excitement

"I can't wait this time I'll be able to hang out with the Wonder bolts for sure!" said Rainbow.

"And I'm sure they're going to make you a Wonder Blot too Rainbow Dash" said Fluttershy

"We'll all that won't happen unless we finish this work up let's go!" said Twilight

(Back at the Badlands)

"HEHEHEHE well this is fantastic your skin should fit me nicely don't guy think so? Aww don't you worry about your friends here they won't go to waste I'm sure they'll taste quite good" said Pinkaminea

"Maybe I should have sent a report saying the you guys are ok and no danger but oh well hehe it's a shame you "guards" are the best now time to deal with these scouts but first lets feast!" said with a smile.


End file.
